Ephiphanies come when Watching Arthur Speak
by Darkfangz13
Summary: Arthur rarely ever speaks, actions speak louder than words anyway. But when he does open his mouth, everybody stops and listens. Eames just wants to know why.


Eames knows well that when Arthur opens his mouth, everybody listens. Whether that response is intentional or Pavlovian, Eames isn't too sure.

He knows that Cobb listens to him earnestly like he's something of a walking, talking totem. He always tells Cobb exactly when things will go to Hell and that it would be a good moment to wake up and make things right. Arthur is always that stubborn, irremovable boulder. Always the equational constant.

Ariadine listens because she knows that Arthur will usually only speak to her during work hours to give her advice in dreamsharing, or to point out something about her dream layout. She knows he has loads to teach her and won't talk just to waste her time.

Yusuf will tilt his head and lend Arthur half an ear when he leans against the doorframe of his lab and clears his throat quietly. Arthur would most-likely complain about some obscure detail of the sedative's side effects when put under and Yusuf will always promise to tinker around with his chemicals and make a few changes. Arthur will always pale slightly, press his lips into a thin line and have the decency to give the chemist a curt nod.

Saito, of all people, will always listen politely to Arthur's speeches in the few times they speak because Saito knows that Arthur wouldn't take a job that he knows he can't succeed in. He knows from the time Arthur had tried to refuse his request on the Fischer case. But he knows that Arthur is loyal to his team. Loyalty and level-headedness, Saito knows, is imperative for this team of extractors. Because, if Arthur's not there, who will make their gears turn? They'd be left with so many ideas and no way to apply them.

Eames listens to what the pointman has to say through those condescending looks and mildly sardonic comments because even if Eames has no idea what he's talking about, it's always amusing. Although, telling him that would be absolute suicide. That's why he always just grins, waves Arthur off, and asks Ariadine for a condensed translation later.

"Eames..." Arthur is murmuring through his teeth, leaning over Eames' desk when Eames finally shakes himself out of his thoughts.

"Yes, darling?" Eames shoots him a winning smile. Arthur blinks at him silently, although Eames could feel a phantom death threat tickling at his spine due to being expertly ignored and he resists the urge to shiver.

"Eames," Arthur began again, "why have you been staring at me for the last ten minutes?" It's not an accusation, it's just a simple question, asked in favor of his curiosity. At least, that's what Arthur's nonchalant tone tells him. Eames panicked a little inwardly but quickly pulled out his cheshire grin.

"Really, darling? Are you asking for a confession during work hours, in front of the whole team?" Arthur just looked around pointedly. The warehouse is empty.

"It's lunch break." he stated slowly. "You're really out of it today, arn't you?" He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

Eames didn't know what to say to him. Of all the words that are usually going through his mind to speak to Arthur, he's speechless now? Eames blinked bewilderedly. Where did _that_ come from? He shook his head, trying to convince himself that he thought up ideas and witty comments and that Arthur was always the person nearest to him when he did. He did _not_ think up these things just to speak to the pointman! Then Eames found himself tilting his head in confusion. Why _was_ Arthur always around when he had sudden bursts of epiphany? Eames glanced at Arthur's workspace... intentionally in the _opposite_ corner of the warehouse.

He looks up and Arthur has a patient expression that says 'whenever you're ready, Eames', and Eames decides that he _is _ ready. "Darling, I've been thinking..."

"Oh, that's never a good idea." Arthur frowned slightly. "I hope you haven't broken anything." Eames just chuckled at him.

"Your concern, Arthur, is positively touching." Arthur crossed his arms and waited for the forger to continue. "Anyway, I was thinking, why do people always listen so intently to you and not me?" Arthur's brow furrowed slightly and he looked like he might burst out into laughter at any moment.

He didn't though. "Maybe, it's because I don't always say things that don't need to be said... unlike somebody I know." Arthur chuckled silently, probably reminiscing about something outrageous that Eames had said. Eames could see his shoulders quivering because of the action. "That's your job, Eames, as the class clown."

Eames scowled at him momentarily but waved him off. "Alright, next question!" Arthur grinned impishly at him.

"Is this an interrogation, officer?" Eames had to wonder if Arthur had even noticed the implications of his quip. He shrugged his shoulders, he probably didn't. He really did need to get his mind out of the gutter like Arthur had warned him so many times.

"Do you want it to be?" The words were out of his mouth before he even had the chance to think about what he said... or more, think about _who_ he said it to. Arthur blinked at the sudden change in his tone of voice. Silence suddenly invaded the air, stealing the words from both men's mouth.

"Um," Arthur was the first to recover his voice. "Cobb and he others should be back in a few minutes." He turned on his heel and made his way swiftly back to his desk and plopped himself down in his chair.

Eames watched him go helplessly and has to wonder when his playful flirts had become sincere.

* * *

><p>"Hello, darling." Arthur jerked and spun around to face Eames, car keys inches from his car door. He stopped in his tracks at the completely lost look on Eames' face. He retracted his hand and stuffed it his his jacket pocket. He was in no hurry to get back to his apartment.<p>

"Eames." he nodded his acknowledgement curtly.

"I hear you're off globe trotting again." Eames started off casually, he really wasn't fooling anyone but Arthur let it slide.

"Got to go speak to a potential client, you know how it is." he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Eames sucked in a breath.

"I wish you wouldn't." Arthur had to blink in confusion at that.

"Wish I wouldn't what?"

"Leave." Eames looked like a lost, kicked puppy, left out in the rain. Unfortunately, Arthur never does pick up strays.

"Eames, I'm only going to be gone for a week max!" Arthur assured him. "And if Yusuf tries to get you to test out his sedatives while I'm gone, do us all a favor..." He leaned in as if to tell a horrible secret. "...don't." He turned back to his car and hopped in, opening the window to speak to Eames unobstructed.

There is a ghost of a smile on Arthur's face. "And, you need time to think up an adequate explanation as to why you were staring at me. I haven't forgotten." Then he looks the forger straight in the eye. "Besides, it's not like I'm not coming back, Eames."

And just like that, Eames understands. He understands why everybody listens to Arthur. He tells them exactly what they need to know... and he tells them what they need to hear.

Eames snorts. "Even if I thought up an excuse, you'll probably know the real reason anyway, eh, darling?" Arthur's expression is unreadable and he shrugs his shoulder.

"Well it's not my fault you're as easy to read as an open book." he muttered. "I think everybody on the team knows why you stare, they're just polite enough not to comment. But believe me, I won't be so kind." And Arthur smiles a smile that promises future humiliation and embarrassment.

Eames knows he'll be back as soon as possible. He'll just have to break the news to the rest of the team before then, better to hear it from him than from Arthur, yes? "Very clever, darling. Don't worry, the rest of the team will be ready to welcome back my boyfriend when he gets back."

And Eames knows that for once, he told someone what they needed to hear. "Be back soon, darling."


End file.
